


Dead, with a Universe for Tomb

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Drabbles from the End of the World [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is brutally blue and carelessly cloudless the day the world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead, with a Universe for Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'The Testimony of the Suns' by George Sterling.

The sky is brutally blue and carelessly cloudless the day the world ends. Dean had always thought that it would be drizzling dismally on Earth’s final day, and Michael confesses that he, too, had expected the world to be gunmetal grey in mourning at the very least.

 

It’s over mercilessly quickly. Michael draws his sword, and Lucifer his, and they clash.

 

The first time they strike each other, metal on metal, the sky splits with thunder and the ground starts to shake. Their blades shatter and Dean _dares_ to hope that maybe this is it, dares to pray that maybe one of them will see this as a sign from God to stop. Michael snarls and Dean’s spirits sink.

 

The next time they strike each other, flesh on flesh, clawing and grasping with two thousand times the force Sam and Dean had ever had in life, their hands come away bloody and Dean smells sea despite being a thousand miles inland.

 

The last time they strike each other, broken, splintered bone on shattered, _ruined_ Grace, they fall, and with them falls the world.

 

And that’s the way the world ends on a clear day under a blue sky.


End file.
